Heir to the Underground
by hailsofwales
Summary: In this sequel to "Return to the Underground", Sarah learns that her daughter, Jenny, is the heir to the Goblin Kingdom. Jenny must return with Jareth to the Underground to begin her training but soon learns that in Jareth's realm nothing is as it seems.
1. I

**I**

There he stood with his great black cloak swirling around him as debris from the shattered window cluttered the space between them. "What do you want Jareth?" Sarah hissed from her defensive position in the doorway, blocking Jenny from his view. "Oh come come now Sarah. You couldn't expect me to simply stay away once I realized who she was." He offered a sinister smile and took a menacing step forward. "Actually, I did. She's neither your responsibility nor concern so feel free to flutter back from whence you came," Sarah shifted to further push her daughter out of Jareth's line of sight. "I'm afraid that won't do at all, Sarah. The girl is of both realms and must be raised to fulfill her duty to both." Jareth paused and turned to the nightstand. "It seems as though the young lady has kept my gift." He offered a sardonic smile as he lifted the tiny crystal orb from its hiding place and balanced it delicately between his hands.

Sarah snapped her head back and levelled a chastising look on her daughter who turned her attention to the weathered floorboards in shame. "Take your damn crystal and leave us alone, Jareth. You had your chance with Jenny," she spoke the words with a steely resolve. "Sorry Sarah but I will not leave without my daughter or some assurance that she will be allowed to spend time in my realm preparing for her future role as Queen of the Goblins." He pulled the crystal between his hands, transforming it into a small diadem which he gingerly laid on the faded quilt at the foot of Jenny's bed.

"Now we can stand all night and bicker or discuss this issue as rational adults," Jareth stated matter of factly, crossing his arms over his chest. "No." Sarah repeated. In an instant Jareth flew across the room and towered meanacingly over her, his hand reached out to secure a firm grip on her chin. "We will discuss it, and you will defy me again," his voice was low and the threat was clear. When he finally released her she rubbed her chin and ushered the party downstairs to the kitchen.

"Toby take Jenny outside," Sarah's harsh tone brokered no argument from her younger brother as he ushered his niece through the backdoor. "Sit." She commanded of Goblin King once Jenny was safely out of the room, this time the Goblin King complied and dropped into one of Sarah's antique dining chairs. "Now listen here Goblin King because I'm only going to say this once. You cannot decide fifteen years into your daughter's life that you are going to assume the role of father. If you wanted a child so badly you would have come all those years ago and taken care of us when Tom abandoned me. Jenny will not be forced away from me by your parlor tricks. She will decide for herself whether or not she wants to get to know you or even spend time with you. If you try to force her, I swear on your God and mine that you'll wish you'd never left that pit you call a kingdom."

She leaned against the counter as she gauged the myriad of emotions that flashed across his face. The pair exchanged heated silent stares before Jareth stood swiftly and adjusted his cloak. "I will agree to your terms only if you allow her to read the novel. I will return to see that you are holding up your end of the bargain and to talk to Jenny about the importance of her return underground," and with that he was gone.

Toby and Jenny wandered around in the yard as Sarah's shouts echoed through the still night. "Why didn't she tell me?" Jenny looked to her uncle as she kicked as stray pebble. "Jareth's your father by blood only. Tom and Sarah raised you." Toby responded as he watched a shadow settle across her face. "But why now? Why does he want to be my dad now?" She continued, pausing to look up at Toby. "Time is different where he is from. Years seem like weeks, maybe he thought he'd come back in time." Toby shrugged as they turned back toward the house.

Jenny found her mother at the kitchen table cradling her head in her hands. "Mom?" She laid her hand gently on Sarah's shoulder as Toby took Jareth's vacated seat. "He won't take you." Sarah looked up to her daughter, tears falling down her pale cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jenny fell into the chair beside her mother as Sarah reached out and took her daughter's hands between her own. "I'm sorry, Jenny. I should have known that he would make demands once he figured out who you were. He's not a very kind man but he can be a good man and what happened between us should never been but I would never take it back. You are my daughter and if you want nothing to do with Jareth then I support you and if you decide you want to go back with him, I'll support you. It's your decision Jenny. Jareth asked only that I let you read this," Sarah pushed the tiny red leather volume toward her daughter who inspected the cover. "The Labyrinth?" Jenny looked between her mother and uncle who had both fallen into a solemn silence. "He'll be back soon, he asked that you finish the book before then." Sarah pushed away from the table and stormed out the backdoor.

"It's been years since I've seen that book," Toby mused from across the table. "Why does he want me to read this?" Jenny turned the book over in her hands, sliding them across the cold leather. "That's the story of how they met. I guess he wants you to see that it wasn't all dark magic and hate at first." Toby shrugged. "Why does mom hate him? I mean she had to like him at some point." Jenny opened the book to a folded page. "I don't think Sarah ever hated Jareth. They didn't always get along but that's because they both have too much pride and neither of them are willing to understand each other's side. I think they love each other so much they are afraid of what would happen if they just let go of their reservations and accepted it." Toby watched as Jenny picked up the book and stood. "You must think about it a lot to have come up with a theory like that," Jenny offered a strained smile. "Give him a chance Jenny. Maybe you can finally make them realize how perfect they are for each other." Toby waved her off and decided to put on some coffee and wait for his sister's return.

Sarah yanked her cellphone from her pocket and madly punched in the numbers she knew by heart. She held the phone gingerly against her ear as the shrill ring echoed through her skull. "Sarah?" the familiar warm male baritone immediately soothed her. "Hi Richard, I was wondering if you still wanted to come over tonight." She ran a hand hurriedly through her hair as she waited for his reply. "Of course! I'll be over in half an hour, are you okay? You sound upset." His concern sparked a fresh wave of tears. "I'll tell you all about it when you get here. It's been a long day," she sniffed. With that she disconnected the call and made her way back to the house.

"Richard's on his way," Sarah announced as she stepped into the kitchen to find Toby pouring a mug of coffee. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Jenny's just had quite a shock, maybe you should go talk with her." Toby resumed his place at the table. "I think we both need time to process what's happened. Then we can start talking about what we are going to do about it," Sarah moved around the kitchen picking up mugs and silverware and depositing them in the sink. Toby shrugged and let out a long sigh, "Mother knows best," he muttered into his coffee.

Richard Stein parked his gleaming black SUV at the end of Sarah's driveway beside Toby's old rusted pick up. "Thank God you're here!" Sarah raced down the front steps and fell into his embrace. "What's going on? Did something happen to Jenny?" He pressed as they walked back into the house. "Yes and no," Sarah sighed as Richard took a seat in the oversized arm chair next to the fireplace. "That's very cryptic." He chuckled as Sarah began to pace back and forth across the living room. "It's her father, he's come around asking for a custody arrangement," Sarah watched as Richard rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Last time I checked Tom was dead," he quipped as he continued to watch her. "He is. Jenny's father was not Tom. In fact, her birth father didn't even know about her until she was a toddler but even then he never came around." She fell back onto the sofa with an exasperated sigh. "Legally he has no rights to her, Sarah. And if he continues to harass you about it you can have him brought up on charges." Richard moved from the chair to wrap an arm around her shoulders. A comforting gesture that should have helped to calm her nerves but was failing miserably. "Her father is a very powerful man, Richard. The kind of man you don't say no to." Sarah laid her head on his shoulder as Richard stroked her hair softly. "You know I support your decision no matter what you choose and I can stay with you if you are afraid of being here alone." Richard placed a chaste kiss on the crown of her head as Toby shuffled into the living room.

He grabbed his keys from the dish near the door, "Richard," he nodded as he reached for the knob. "I'm heading home, Sarah. Let me know if you need anything." Toby offered a smile before stepping out into the night. Richard and Sarah sat in silence as the truck engine revved and he pulled out of the drive and sped off toward home. "Would you mind staying the night?" Sarah asked as she curled deeper into Richard's embrace. "Of course not," he smiled and tightened his hold around her as she laid her head against his chest.

Jenny sat cross-legged on her small twin bed, the little red book lay open before her. _What no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and had given her certain powers._ The line was haunting. "My father is a kidnapping socio-path and my mother wished my uncle away," she muttered increadously to herself as she slammed the book closed. She then snatched up the book and shoved it into the drawer of her nightstand. "It's all a dream, none of this is real." She repeated the mantra over and over as she pulled back the sheets and laid against the pillows. "None of this will exist tomorrow and it'll just be me, mom, Richard and Uncle Toby." She sighed before turning on her side and falling quickly asleep.


	2. II

**II**

Jareth stalked across his throne room, his subjects cowering away from their master's wrath. "What's got you so riled Uncle?" Dorian lounged lazily on the throne of the Goblin King. "I should have sent you back to Alys when I had the chance," Jareth grumbled as he kicked an unsuspecting Goblin out of his path. "Oh come now Uncle," Dorian released a hearty laugh and stood. "Now, if I was a gambling man," his dark haired nephew smirked, "I'd wager that all this emotion might be the result of a certain mortal who spurned you." Dorian released another peal of laughter as Jareth levelled him with a frosty glare. "Don't push me boy," the Goblin King hissed and resumed his pacing. "Poor Uncle Jareth, lovesick as a schoolboy." Dorian teased before flitting from the room. With a harsh scoff, Jareth sank onto his throne and conjured a crystal between his palms. "Sarah," he whispered against the cool sphere.

Immediately a grey mist began to swirl within the orb and Jareth was greeted with the familiar image of Sarah's living room, however, as the scene began to shift it revealed his Sarah in the arms of another. The crystal slipped from his gloved hands and shattered into a fine shimmering powder on the throne room floor. He clutched his chest as a fire of hurt and jealousy began to swell beneath his breast. "She is mine." He snarled to the vacant room before transforming into his owl familiar and disappearing into the night.

Jenny and Sarah sat at the kitchen table, each with a warm mug of coffee before them. Richard had long since returned home and the only thing that remained between them was the little red book, _The Labyrinth_. "How did it happen?" Jenny asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "What?" Sarah retorted twisting her hands together nervously. "How did you and Jareth meet?" Jenny pressed, the little red book seemed to grow as if to mock the distance between them. "He took Toby away and I was foolish enough to follow him to get Toby back," Sarah stated matter-of-factly. "I read the book mom, I know what you did. You wished Uncle Toby away, but you defeated Jareth to win him back. But I don't understand why, if Jareth stole your brother and you hated him so much, you still wished for him all those years later to help you get away from dad." Jenny flipped the book open to the folded page and pushed it toward her mother.

"Yes I wished your uncle away and yes I ran Jareth's labyrinth to get Toby back but the connection I made to Jareth and his kingdom never faded. I never understood why but I soon learned that no matter what my feelings for Jareth might have been I could not act on them. Tom was a good man, in the beginning, but he never understood why I couldn't give him my entire heart and it may seem cliché but he resented me for it. I was alone, depressed, scared and I reached out to the one constant that had been with me. I would never take back the things I did because having you was the greatest gift in my life but I always regret giving Jareth false hope. Make no mistake, your dad loved you more than life itself but there was always the possibility that Jareth would find out and demand you return with him." Sarah touched the book lightly before wiping a tear from her eye.

After another moment of silence between them, Jenny finally spoke. "Will you hate me if I choose to go?" She could not meet her mother's eye. Sarah immediately rose from her chair and wrapped her daughter in a tight embrace. "I could never hate you! No matter what your choice I will always love you!" Sarah kissed Jenny softly on the forehead. "I think I should learn about the land of my fathers," Jenny attempted a smile as Sarah released her. "You don't owe hum anything, Jenny. Don't think you have to go. Jareth has no power over us," Sarah patted her daughter's arm as she grabbed the mugs and moved them to the sink. " _For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great. You have no power over me_ ," Jenny taunted as she collected the book and made her way back upstairs. "Oh and mom," Jenny called form the top step. "What?" Sarah shouted back. "Let's hope Jareth doesn't find out about Richard," and with a hearty laugh she disappeared into her room. "For his sake and mine," Sarah muttered shaking her head.

"Never pegged you for the Richard type, precious," the dark taunt made Sarah jump causing her to drop the slippery mugs sending them clattering into the sink. "Get out of my house, Jareth." She ground out, gripping the counter so tightly her knuckles were taunt. "Oh come come now Sarah, that's no way to treat the father of your only child." He leaned back in the chair and it groaned in protest. A smug grin settled on his lips. "I'd love to hear more about this Richard character. How does he compare to the Goblin King?" The superior grin spread across his face as Sarah slowly turned to acknowledge him. "I don't have to explain anything to you, you sneaky, manipulative son-of-a-bitch. I'll be civil in front of Jenny, for her sake, but so help me God…" Sarah paused as both looked up to find Jenny standing in the doorway, the red book clasped tightly to her chest.

"Mom, Jareth, you don't mind if I call you Jareth, do you?" She looked between the bewildered pair. The Goblin King was the first to recover, "No not at all, Jareth is fine," and he stood as Jenny stepped into the kitchen and took her place at the table. "Have a seat, mom." She looked to Sarah who still held her vice grip on the counter. Sarah mechanically disengaged and took a few heavy steps forward before settling into the chair next to her daughter. "Actually, I'm glad you're both here. I'd like to talk to you about the new living situation and expectations." Jenny stated much to the shock of her mother and Jareth. "Jareth, I think it would be good to spend time in the Underground so that I can learn about the 'land of my fathers' but I want to be able to stay with my mom during school. So I figure I can spend summer's Underground and the rest of the year here," she watched his reaction carefully and felt her mother's feather light touch upon her arm. "If you mother agrees then this arrangement is acceptable to me." Jareth leaned forward on the table. "I would suggest packing your things. I would like to bring you Underground as soon as possible." He stood as did Jenny. "I'll be ready by Thursday, that gives me three days to pack," Jenny replied stonily and in a blink of an eye, Jareth had disappeared once more and Sarah and Jenny were once again alone. "Richard's coming over in the morning. He wanted to take us to the farmer's market." Sarah looked to Jenny. "That sounds great, I'd love to go!" Jenny offered an enthusiastic smile and leaned down to kiss her mother's cheek. "Night mom, I love you," and with that she made her exit and Sarah broke down, silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Morning Jenny! Sarah!" Richard called as he stepped through the front door. "Morning Richard," Sarah appeared from the hall and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Morning!" Jenny emerged seconds later, hastily pulling her fair hair back into a sloppy ponytail. "Ready to go?" He motioned to the door and followed the pair out to his car. As they settled themselves in and Richard steered them out of the drive, he turned back to Jenny, who was reading through the little red book once again. "So what are your plans this summer?" He asked as they pulled onto the empty highway. "I'm going to stay with my dad for a few weeks." She smiled and turned her attention back to her book. Richard sent a wary glance to Sarah who merely shrugged. "Does your father live far away?" he pressed and Sarah sent him an exasperated glare. "Yeah, but not so far that mom couldn't come and get me if something happened." Jenny replied politely as she continued to read. "Right, well that sounds like an exciting way to spend the summer," he returned his attention back to the road and the car fell into silence.

"You shouldn't have let her go," Richard remarked as Sarah inspected a flower stand. "I don't see how it's any business of yours what I allow my daughter to do." She replied darkly as she pulled a bright summer bouquet from one of the stands many baskets. "You know I see Jenny as one of my own and I worry about her," he handed a few crumpled bills to the vendor and he and Sarah continued to walk onward. "That's the problem Richard, she's not your daughter. She's mine and I think I know what's best for her." Sarah thrust the flowers into his hands and stalked off to find Jenny. "Sarah! Sarah wait!" He called hurrying after her. "We're ready to go home now, Richard." She snapped as Jenny stepped out from behind a stand overflowing with fresh produce. "Come on Jenny, time to go home." Sarah held out her hand and motioned for her daughter to follow them back to the car.

Richard had barely pulled into the driveway before Sarah was out of the car and making her way to the front door. "Are you coming in?" Jenny asked as he handed her Sarah's discarded bouquet through the car window. "I don't think your mom wants me to stay, but I'll come by on Thursday if that's alright," he gave a sympathetic smile. "Alright, I'll see you then!" Jenny took the bouquet and hurried inside as Richard pulled out of the drive. "Mom I'm leaving the flowers on the table!" Jenny called out as she arranged the bouquet in a vase.

"Goddamn you Jareth!" Sarah hissed as she paced back and forth across her bedroom. "Never a moment's peace, you always have to come in and wreck everything!" She threw her fists against the bed and continued her frantic pace. "Well doesn't this bring back memories," the cruel taunt froze Sarah on the spot. "The last time I saw you in such a state you were trapped in my Labyrinth letting precious time slip away." She turned and met his cold gaze. He was stretched out on her bed, his arms folded across his chest and his face glowing with smug superiority. "Just like you to kick a person when they're down," came Sarah's reply, her voice dripping with malice. "Who me? I would never dream of it," Jareth purred as he materialized before her. "Such a pity about Richard. I was beginning to like him," he raised a gloved finger and softly pushed a stray lock of hair from her face. "Get away from me Goblin King. You've got your heir so let me be." She shoved him back and retreated to the far side of the room. "He's a vast improvement over the other one," Jareth continued, stalking toward her. "Sober, peaceful, he won't even raise his voice to you. A most complacent lover indeed." He stopped nearly a hairsbreadth away, she felt his cool breath as it fanned across her cheeks. "I'm warning you Jareth, one more jab at Richard and I swear on Toby's life you will never see your daughter again." Sarah's steel gaze forced the Goblin King to take a few steps back. "What happened to the old Sarah, I wonder." He mused before vanishing in a cloud of smoke and glitter. "Damn you, Jareth," she muttered as she hunted around the bedroom for her cellphone.

"Hi Rick, it's me. I know you're probably screening this call because you don't want to talk to me but I just wanted to say sorry for snapping at you today. I know you care about Jenny but with everything that's been going on lately I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed and one edge. You don't have to call but I just wanted you to know that I love you and I'm sorry. Alright. Bye." She snapped the phone shut and made her way downstairs to see to the flowers.

"The new lady's maid, yer majesty." Hoggle bowed low before the Goblin King as he showed the young flame haired miss into the throne room. "Ah just in time," Jareth beamed, rising from his throne and taking a few steps toward the girl. "Tess, isn't it? I'm glad to see you doing so well," he held out a gloved hand as she dipped low into a curtsy. "An honor, your majesty," she managed as she rose. "You'll be the new lady's maid to my daughter. She's arriving in three day's time and I expect you to have her room prepared. She's about your age so I hope you can also keep her company during her stay." He took her small hand in his and squeezed it gently. "As you wish, your majesty," she smiled. "Very good. Hoggle, please show Tess to Jenny's chamber," Jareth snapped his thin fingers and the dwarf stepped forward to lead the young miss away.

"I remember when you played this for me!" Jenny laughed as she pulled a copy of _Songs from Friday Afternoons_ from a dusty trunk in the attic of the farmhouse. "That was a very long time ago, wasn't it," Sarah chuckled as she dug through a pile of cloth covered paintings and old toys. "What exactly are we looking for?" Jenny asked moving behind Sarah who had grabbed hold of an old steamer trunk and was dragging it across the attic floor. "This. Toby! Help me carry this downstairs!" Sarah called past Jenny to her brother who sat on the attic steps. "You owe me big time for this," he teased as he grabbed hold of the trunk and helped Sarah carry it to the stairs. "Be careful!" Sarah chastised as she and Jenny followed Toby down the stairs. "Any one home?" a familiar voice called up from the living room. "We'll be down in a minute, Richard!" Sarah replied as she grabbed one of the trunks handles and heled Toby deliver it safely to the foot of the stairs. "Moving out?" Richard teased as Sarah gave him a quick hug. "Ha. Ha. No, I'm lending this to Jenny since she's already filled up two suitcases." Sarah wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead and fell back onto the sofa next to Toby. "I thought you were just going to visit," Richard raised an eyebrow at Jenny, who had made herself comfortable in the oversized arm chair. "I am!" She smiled innocently as he approached. "Well if I had known you had so much to pack I wouldn't have added to your burden. But too late now," He smiled as he handed her a prettily wrapped box tied with a bright blue ribbon.

"You didn't have to get me anything," she shook her head as she tore away the wrapping to reveal a small leather-bound journal. "Something to jot all those thoughts down in," he shrugged sheepishly as she jumped from the chair and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Thanks Rick, I love it!" she beamed. "You didn't have to get her anything," Sarah sighed as he sat down next to her. "Just wanted her to know that I was thinking about her," Richard kissed Sarah's forehead sweetly. "Ugh you two get a room!" Toby rolled his eyes and stood. "Come on Jenny, I'll help you get the rest of your stuff packed before Jareth shows up." Toby playfully hit his niece's shoulder as the pair hurried upstairs. "Jareth?" Richard cocked an eyebrow at Sarah. "That's her father's name," Sarah shrugged. "You must have really been a rebel in your youth," he teased kissing her lightly. "Oh shut up!" she nudged him playfully before laying her head on his shoulder. "I wish I knew if I was doing the right thing," she sighed. "I don't think anyone ever knows if they're doing the right thing," he murmured as he rubbed her shoulder. "We just do what we think is best at the time." He kissed the crown of her head once more before standing. "I'll go see if they need some help." He wandered off to find Jenny and Toby as Sarah curled up against the arm of the sofa, staring blankly out the window.

"He's here!" Jenny called grabbing her backpack and Richard's journal as a large black sedan pulled into the drive. "Do you have all your stuff?" Sarah asked as she flitted nervously around the living room. "Yup," Jenny smiled as she pulled her arm through her backpack straps. The doorbell rang just as Toby and Richard rounded the corner from the hall and stepped into the living room. Sarah smoothed her hands against her jeans before pulling open the door. "Good afternoon, Sarah," Jareth drawled as he stepped past her into the living room. Sarah closed the door behind him and moved to Richard's side. "Jareth, this is Richard," Jenny motioned that he should shake the man's hand. "Pleasure," Jareth levelled Richard with a severe gaze. Sarah's gaze remained focused on the Goblin King who managed to look even more intimidating in his human garb than his usual regal attire. "I'll load these in the car," Toby mumbled as he carried Jenny's things out the door. "Let me know when you get there," Sarah managed as she pulled Jenny into a tight embrace. "And if you want to leave early just call and I'll come get you," she added giving Jenny a gentle squeeze before releasing her. "Be safe," Richard added as he gave her a quick hug. "Thanks. Love you both and I'll call as soon as I can, and Rick, take of mom while I'm gone," Jenny gave them each a last quick embrace before hurrying to the car. Richard wrapped his arm around Sarah and the pair waved good bye to Jenny until the car disappeared around the corner.


	3. III

**III**

Jenny's arrival in the Underground was marked with massive celebrations as Goblins, dwarfs, wished aways and every other sort of creature took to the streets of the Goblin City for a glimpse of the girl that would one day rule their realm. "How are you feeling Jenny?" Jareth looked over to his wide-eyed daughter. "A little overwhelmed, honestly I never expected it would be like this," she did not turn to meet his gaze. "Was it like this for my mom too? All these people?" Jenny asked as the streets rolled past. "No." He answered coldly. "You and my mom must have fought prettily bad if you both can't talk about each other without the angry stares," she mused as she turned toward Jareth. "I wouldn't say we fought. Your mother and I just never saw eye to eye on the things that mattered most." He responded cryptically before lapsing back into silence. "She says the exact same thing, you know." Jenny added quietly before returning to her silent observation of the Goblin City.

When they finally arrived at the castle, Jareth ordered Jenny's belongings to be taken to her chambers then led his daughter to the castle's main hall where Dorian and Tess sat awaiting her arrival. "Dorian, my daughter Jenny." Jareth announced as his dark haired nephew bowed before them, "Jenny, my nephew Dorian". "Very nice to meet you," Jenny managed as she shook his hand. "Likewise," he returned the gesture before moving aside. "And this," Jareth motioned for Tess to step forward, "is Tess Warwick. She's to be your new lady's maid when you stay here". The girl curtsied before Jenny, who bowed her head sheepishly. "Nice to meet you Tess," Jenny nodded toward the girl before looking back to Jareth. "Tess will show you to your room and you can use this to let your mother know you've arrived." Jareth handed her a small crystal, much like the one she kept in the drawer of her nightstand. "Thanks," she smiled and tucked the crystal in her pocket. "Tess, have her ready for dinner within the hour," Jareth commanded before leading Dorian off toward the library. "If you'll follow me, miss." Tess whispered, starting off toward the castle's grand staircase.

The pair travelled in silence up the grand staircase and through the winding halls. "Excuse me, Tess, but do you know or have you heard anything about my mother?" Jenny finally broke the silence between them as they rounded a corner that led into another corridor. "She came before I was wished away but I've heard the stories. We all have. It's a favorite passed down from Goblins and Fae alike. My parents told it to me when I was little but I've heard it often." Tess paused before a weathered wooden door. "This is your room, miss." She pushed it open and ushered Jenny inside. "Could you tell me the story?" Jenny pressed as Tess began to unpack her clothes and hang them in the large wardrobe. "It's quite a long story, miss." Tess explained as she grabbed an armful of clothes from the trunk and began to hang them with the rest of Jenny's things in the wardrobe. Jenny moved to the window and sat on the large stone sill. "I don't mind. Actually, I've heard so many conflicting stories from my mom, my uncle and Jareth that I don't even know what's true," Jenny sighed laying her cheek against the cool glass. "I guess I could tell you," Tess paused her unpacking and pulled a chair from near the large fireplace and sat next to Jenny.

"Many years ago our King received a summons to take away a baby from the Aboveground. When he arrived to collect the child he found the baby's sister who pleaded with him to ignore the summons and give the child back. But this child had been wished away during the dark time. A time when the King allowed darkness to consume the land which was much neglected. But the King also felt a connection the girl and allowed her to run his labyrinth. If she could defeat him, her brother would be returned. Many of the subjects of the realm were afraid of what would happen to the girl if she failed so they used their own powers to help her. However, the farther the girl got in the labyrinth the more infatuated the King became and in the end he offered a choice, to marry him and become Queen of the realm or return home with her brother. Of course you know she picked her brother and was returned to her realm. Once the girl was gone, the King vanished also and our land laid in ruins for many years. It was not until the girl's return that the King began to pull our nation from the dark times. When he learned of you, our land was renewed and made glorious once more. The labyrinth has not existed since the Renaissance but we all wonder when the girl will return and claim her throne." Tess turned to Jenny who stared thoughtfully out the window at the land below. "Thanks for telling me," Jenny finally turned to face Tess. "I can't imagine how hard it must be to find yourself heir to a kingdom you didn't even know existed." Tess added patting Jenny on the arm.

"Did you say you were wished away?" Jenny pressed as Tess stood to finish unpacking the suitcases. "Yes, miss. The Goblin King took me away from an abusive mother and brought me here. I was adopted by the Warwicks and they have treated as one of their own." Tess closed the wardrobe and pushed the suitcase under the bed. "Would you say Jareth is a good man?" Jenny asked as Tess made her way to the door. "Aye, a very good man indeed. Your father is a kind ruler and the fairest in the realm." She smiled at Jenny and added, I'll be back to fetch you for dinner," and with that she was gone.

"Well I just heard from Jenny. She's made it safe and sound," Sarah announced as she entered the bedroom she shared with Richard. "Good, I'm glad. Now you can relax." He chuckled as he adjusted his glasses. "Ha! She's my only child and the farthest she's ever been from home alone was my parent's house. I'm still going to worry." Sarah sighed as she crawled into bed next to Richard. "I'd hate to see how nervous you get when she goes to college." He teased as he pulled a worn copy of _Madame Bovary_ off the nightstand and began to read. "Then it's decided. She can go to the community college in town!" Sarah shot back and straightened the photo of Jenny she kept on her nightstand. "Oh Sarah, whatever am I going to do with you," Richard leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "You're stuck with me, for better or worse." She smiled as she turned off the lamp and pulled the blanket up to her neck. "Good night, Sarah." He sighed as he turned the page of the book. "Night," she murmured sleepily from underneath the blankets.

Jareth and Dorian sat at the massive table in the dining hall as they waited for Jenny to arrive. "So her mother was the girl who beat your silly maze?" Dorian remarked, taking a long swig of the wine in his glass. "Labyrinth and yes." Jareth snapped as he looked to the large clock sitting on top of the mantle. "Maybe she got lost," Dorian smirked as Jareth shot from his chair and began to pace. "If I wanted snide remarks I would have invited your mother to dinner," Jareth hissed as he shot Dorian a dark look. "Hi, sorry I'm late." Jenny hurried through the door and took the empty place next to Dorian. "So nice of you to finally join us," Dorian's snide smile earned him another harsh look from Jareth, who took the chair next to Jenny. "Since you're Jareth's nephew I guess that makes you my cousin," Jenny smiled to Dorian as the first course was served. "I believe it does, indeed." Dorian nodded as he took another drink of wine. "How is your room, Jenny?" Jareth asked as she looked to him. "It's great! Much bigger than my room at home!" She exclaimed taking a bite of the strange looking neutral colored lumps on her plate. "I'm glad to hear it," Jareth replied watching her curiously. "Tess and I are already getting to know each other. She's told me some local folk stories and how she came to live here." Jenny revealed as Dorian regarded her with a humored gaze. "And what folkloric tales did she dazzle you with Jenny?" Dorian pressed. Jareth dropped his fork and it clattered to the table. Jenny cleared her throat and turned to Dorian. "I asked her to tell me the story of how my mom beat the labyrinth, it's so interesting how every time I hear the story it seems to change but I think I understand the gist of it." Sarah explained. "Please, enlighten me," Dorian drawled. "There's not much to tell and I'm sure you've already heard the story seeing as you live here with Jareth and all." Jenny mused as Dorian leaned back in his chair. "Well it has been a most interesting evening, uncle. But I'm afraid I must retire. Good night Jenny, uncle." Dorian pushed away from the table and bowed slightly before making his exit.

"He's a character," Jenny remarked once Dorian was safely out of earshot. "You should meet his mother," Jareth chuckled. "Sometimes I wish I had a sibling, I mean Uncle Toby has always been like a brother to me but he only comes to stay on weekends and school holidays." She pushed the strange food around on her plate as she waited for Jareth's reply. "Your mother never mentioned wanting more children?" He asked, setting down his silverware. "No. She always says I was a handful enough," Jenny laughed, dabbing her lips with her napkin. "Your mother never talked about here time here, did she?" Jareth pressed. "Not really. After she came to get me all those years ago, she stopped telling stories. When I would ask she would tell me that my memories were just dreams. So eventually, I just stopped asking but I kept the crystal. I never told her about it but it was my proof that what I remembered was real." She shrugged and pushed her plate away. "What about, Richard, is it? When did your mother meet him?" Jareth watched as she rolled her eyes. "Is this an interrogation or something?" Jenny quipped. "Sorry, I don't mean to pry." Jareth cast his gaze downward. "But you do. But that's okay. Mom and Richard met right after my dad died. Richard had worked with him. They've been together about five years now. He makes her happy and treats her well. He's also kind of unofficially adopted me so I can't complain," she watched as Jareth's eyes darkened as he pushed away from the table. "Right. Well, I'll show you back to your room," he pulled back her chair and led her from the room and into the hall.

"Good night, Jenny." He shuffled awkwardly near the door. "Night Jareth," she smiled sweetly before going inside and closing the door. He turned swiftly and marched to his throne room where Hoggle sat polishing his belt of gold chains. "Do you think I was too harsh on her? Was it wrong to try and convince her to come back?" Jareth snapped as he fell back into his throne. "You was cruel, Jareth. Ain't nothin' you can do to take that back now." Hoggle chastised as he continued to polish his chains. "So you think she would have stayed if I had treated her more fairly?" He snapped. "Aye. Sarah's a good girl. Find mother too. She'd 'ave be a fine Queen if you hadn't gone and made her hate this place," Hoggle tsked as he hobbled toward the door. "Once again I am to blame," Jareth sighed. "Now you're understandin' yer majesty. Perhaps you won' make the same mistakes with Miss Jenny. Sure would be a shame if Dorian was left to be King o' the Goblins," Hoggle chortled as he continued away.

 _She was standing in a dimly lit corridor. Shouts echoed off the cold stone walls. "Nothing! Nothing tra la la!" an eerily familiar voice snapped. She moved forward along the corridor wall, hoping to find the voice. "And you Sarah, how are you enjoying my labyrinth?" came the voice once more. There was a brief silence before another softer voice responded which was met with a menacing growl. Finally she reached the end of the corridor and could see her mother standing proudly across from Jareth. "But that's not fair!" her mother cried out as the Goblin King hastily subtracted three hours from the clock. "You say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is." He snapped as he stepped past her. She could feel it, the hatred and sadness. Her mother's hatred and her father's sadness. "Mom wait!" She cried out but her cries fell on deaf ears. The scene continued, uninterrupted, and her mother's screams were the last sounds she heard before the floor opened beneath her feet and she was swallowed up by the darkness._

"Morning, miss." Tess yanked open the heavy curtains in Jenny's chamber letting the bright morning light filter into the room. "Morning," Jenny grumbled as she pulled up the sheets to cover her eyes. "Your father asked if you would like for him to show you around the grounds." Tess moved from the window to the wardrobe and laid out Jenny's outfit for the day. "Tell him I want to sleep," Jenny yawned and burrowed herself deeper beneath the sheets. Tess let out a soft laugh before tossing back the heavy blanket and sheets to give Jenny a gentle push. "You can't spend all day in bed, miss." Tess gave her another light shove before retreating toward the door. "I'll be back in half an hour to show you to the garden." And with that she was gone. Jenny sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to shake off the fog of her dream. Slowly she swung her legs over the side of the bed and touched her feet to the cold stone floor. She padded softly to the chair where Tess had laid out her clothes. She pulled the faded shirt over her head and shimmied into her favorite pair of jeans. She then moved to the small tray of tea and scones that Tess had left on the desk near the window.

As she sipped her tea and nibbled at her scone she watched as a magnificent sunrise basked the Goblin Kingdom in a bright glowing warmth. The land was rich and emerald and the plots of thousands of tiny farms and villages could be seen from her perch. Tiny tendrils of wispy grey smoke floated up from tiny chimneys as the kingdom awoke. "Are you ready to go, miss?" Tess asked as she stepped into the room once more. "Yes," Jenny stood and wiped the crumbs from her shirt and turned to follow Tess into the hall. "How was your first night?" Tess asked politely as they moved through the endless maze of corridors. "Okay, I guess. It'll take some getting used to." Jenny offered a half smile as the pair made their way downstairs.

They made the rest of the journey in silence. Tess led Jenny through the main hall and past the dining room. Through the formal parlor and small sitting room before pushing open a pair of French doors that led out to a small green. "The garden is just over there, miss." Tess pointed to a high stone wall in the distance. "Thanks," Jenny started off as Tess vanished back into the castle.

As she neared the iron gate, covered in a thick blanket of ivy, she spotted Jareth lounging lazily against the tall stone wall. "Morning Jenny," he smiled as she approached. "Morning," she returned with a brief wave. He moved to the gate and gave it a gentle push and it creaked open. "My garden," he beamed as they stepped inside. In the center was a large statue of an owl, wings outstretched, readying itself for flight. Along the walls grew beautiful white buds in full bloom. The light danced through the greenery and cast fantastic shadows on the pebbled ground. "My mom would love this place," Jenny moved along the walls breathing in the sweet fragrance. "Your mother enjoys gardening?" He raised an eyebrow. "She loves it! When my dad died she and I started a vegetable garden and when she started seeing Richard he helped us plant flowers. Now it's kind of our family thing." Jenny moved to the center of the garden and touched the cool marble wing of the owl. "Do you remember when you came here when you were a child?" Jareth asked quietly, moving to stand behind her. "Mom always told me I dreamed it, but I remember bits and pieces. Feelings, mostly. Fear, loathing, sadness. Mostly sadness. I remember everything was sad." Her brows furrowed as she tried to recall more. "I see," Jareth reached out as if to comfort her but dropped his hand back to his side.

"I thought you controlled a labyrinth?" Jenny moved away to investigate another section of the garden. "I do," he replied, not moving from his spot by the statue. "Then where is it? I thought it would be a massive thing that stuck out like a sore thumb," she mused turning back to face him. "Your mother destroyed it, twice." He ground out. "How?" Jenny pressed. "She defeated it, twice. The labyrinth still exists but has concealed itself while it rebuilds. I assume if your mother was ever to return here it would reemerge more powerful than before." He crossed his arms and watched as Jenny moved toward him.

"In the book it said my mom was given 'certain powers'. What did it mean?" She stopped before him and kicked a stray pebble. "It is very complicated, Jenny. Your mother defeated the labyrinth and with her victory she took over partial control of it. That also means she is the rightful co-regent of my kingdom. Her powers are very similar, if not the same, as mine. However, she never received proper training and it is very unlikely that her skills have ever developed." He moved swiftly away toward the gate. "That is why it is imperative that you receive the proper training to master your skills as you are likely to be more powerful than your mother and I." He gave her a final look before motioning that she should follow him from the garden. "I will train you and Dorian together. We will begin tomorrow, until then feel free to explore the castle and grounds. If you wish to venture into the city make sure to bring Tess or Dorian with you. I will see you for dinner," He gave a graceful bow and hurried away toward the castle, leaving Jenny standing alone on the lawn.


	4. IV

**IV**

Sarah stood on her porch, threadbare shawl wrapped around her shoulders and a mug of coffee in her hands. She looked out on the fine early morning mist as it wrapped around her legs and blanketed the yard. "What's on your mind?" Richard wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him. "Jenny," she murmured as she brought the mug to her lips. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked, laying his head on her shoulder. "Not particularly," she pushed away and moved to lean on the porch railing. "I'm sure she's fine." He moved to the porch swing and sat, watching as Sarah continued to stare off into the endless mist.

"Have you ever felt like you know something bad is about to happen but you can't do anything to stop it," Sarah did not turn but patiently awaited his reply. "Only once. Right before my divorce," he folded his hands in his lap. When Sarah did not respond he continued, "Do you think it has to do with Jenny and her father?" he scooted to the side of the swing as she moved to sit next to him. "I don't want him to disappoint her," Sarah sighed, laying her head on his shoulder. "How did you meet him?" Richard pressed, gently putting his arm around her. "Jareth and I go way back. We met when I was fifteen, he was smitten and I was too naïve to understand then we parted ways. It wasn't until after I married Tom that we 'reconnected'. It was a one-time thing and he left. Then when Jenny was about three he showed up again, that's when he found out, but he didn't stick around for long." Sarah sighed and burrowed deeper into his side. "So he's a deadbeat?" Richard shook his head. "I guess, but that's just who he is, always has been a fan of vanishing at the perfect moment, but he's set in his ways. I don't think even having Jenny in his life can change him." She shrugged. "You don't have to make excuses for him," Richard chuckled and rubbed her arm gently. "I want to hate him for what he did to me and Tom, and especially Jenny but I can't." She muttered. "I don't think you have to hate him, but you don't have to go out of your way to be friendly with him either. He's the father of your only child so as long as you stay civil for Jenny you've done your part." He smiled as he began to push the swing softly. "Is that how you've dealt with Charlotte?" She chuckled. "Yes and my kids appreciate me for it. While she's ranting on and on about how much of a bastard I was, I took the moral high ground and just kept my mouth shut." He laughed as he shook his head. "I guess all that good karma is working for you," Sarah teased. "I guess so," he smirked as he kissed her cheek.

Jenny stepped through the French doors and walked down the small sitting room as she looked through all the statuettes and paintings that covered the walls and end tables. She then made her way into the corridor, moving slow as she watched the enchanted tapestries swirl and dance. "Have you seen the library yet?" a voice called from behind causing Jenny to jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Dorian apologized as he emerged from the shadows and walked toward her. "Then why are you sneaking around in the shadows?" she accused as she too a cautionary step back. "I beg your pardon?" he regarded her with a confused gaze. "You said you didn't mean to frighten me but here you are sneaking around. "She snapped and started off down the corridor once more. "Wait!" he called out as he jogged forward. "I'm truly sorry to have frightened you, but I would still like to show you the library. If you are interested, of course." He smiled as she shifted uncomfortably. "All right," she finally agreed as he stepped forward to take her arm. "This way, your _royal highness_ ," he smirked as she pulled her down the corridor. She rolled her eyes at the impertinent remark but allowed herself to be led away.

"Why are you here with Jareth and not with your mother?" Jenny asked as they continued toward the library. "You'd have to ask her. All I remember is one day I came home and all my things were packed and Jareth was standing at the door." He gave a nonchalant shrug as the pair came to rest before the massive library doors. He gave them a gentle push and they slowly creaked open. "After you," he gestured as she stepped over the threshold. "Behold! The library of the Goblin King!" Dorian's booming voice echoed off the massive bookshelves that lined the dark, dusty room. "I've never seen so many books in my life!" Jenny finally managed as Dorian guided her to the center of the room. "Don't they have libraries aboveground?" he asked puzzled. "Of course, but they don't look like this! The shelves in here look like they go on forever!" Jenny exclaimed as she moved toward the shelf closest to them. "Jareth's a real history buff, he's got every book ever written about the underground ad the aboveground too." Dorian crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the bookshelf. "How did he get so many books?" Jenny breathed as she ran her fingers gently along a row of well-worn leather spines. "He's the Goblin King, he gets what he wants no questions asked and no strings attached," Dorian chuckled.

"If only that were true," Jareth mused, smiling as the pair jumped in surprise. "I see you two have found my library," he motioned to the shelves as he moved forward. "Jenny you look more impressed than my lout of a nephew," Jareth continued as he stopped before his daughter. "Hey!" Dorian righted himself and sauntered away. "He's miffed because he can't scare me with his parlor tricks," Dorian winked at Jenny before leaving the two standing alone in the library. "Do you have a copy of the book here?" Jenny asked as she moved to another bookshelf to inspect its contents. Jareth allowed the question to linger in the silence a moment before he replied, "No. Your mother has the only copy in existence." His voice was low and almost inaudible. "So your book collection is actually incomplete," Jenny mused as she turned to face Jareth. "So it would seem," he answered darkly.

The pair stood in pregnant silence until Tess appeared at the door and curtsied hastily before the Goblin King. "It is time for your majesty's report. Sir Hoggle awaits you in the throne room, sir." She curtsied once more before hurrying from the room. "Duty calls and I must be away," Jareth offered Jenny a smile as he made his way toward the door. "Oh and Jenny, feel free to visit the library whenever you wish or send Tess with your requests and she'll deliver them to your chambers," he added before disappearing into the hall. Alone at last, Jenny found a small volume entitled _Poems of the Underground_ and settled on an ornate chaise.

 _"_ _She's in the oubliette," Jareth ground out at as he twisted the small crystal inn his grasp. Behind him, a chorus of Goblins cheered and laughed at the young girl's misfortune. "Shut up!" the Goblin King commanded. "She should not have gotten as far as the oubliette, but she'll go back once she realizes she has to start all over," Jareth let out a wicked laugh as Hoggle was led into the throne room. "You will take the girl back to the beginning of the labyrinth, understood?" Jareth commanded as the dwarf scurried off to do his master's bidding._

 _Through the winding halls of the Goblin Castle, the dwarf named Hoggle scurried. He hurried into the library, straight to the shelf containing the books on the history of the aboveground. He quickly scanned he shelf and his gaze came to rest on a large white leather bound volume. He pushed it slightly and a loud rumbling sounded from within. The bookshelf trembled as it slid to the left, revealing a steep staircase leading deep into the heart of the Goblin King's labyrinth. Hoggle hurried down the stairs as the bookshelf slowly slid back into place._

Jenny woke with a start. The small book of prose slipped from her chest and hit the floor with a soft thud. "I'm sorry Miss Jenny, I didn't mean to wake you," Tess curtsied after setting a candelabra on the small end table next to the chaise. "I guess poems of the underground aren't as exciting as I thought," Jenny joked as she swung her legs over the side of the chaise and picked the book up off the floor. "Dinner is to be served in an hour, miss. Would you like me to help you get ready?" Tess asked as Jenny returned the volume to its place on the shelf. "Sure," Jenny gave the bookshelf a final look before following Tess back to her chambers. "Tess," Jenny started as the pair navigated the twisting halls of the Goblin Castle. "Yes milady?" the mid replied leading Jenny up a winding staircase. "Do you know if there are still oubliettes in the castle?" Jenny finished as Tess continued forward. "No milady, when your mother beat the labyrinth they all disappeared and their prisoners were restored to their rightful families," Tess replied as she pushed open the door to Jenny's chamber. "Why do you ask, milady?" Tess enquired as Jenny sat before the vanity and began to run a brush through her hair. "Nothing, I just saw it mentioned in one of the poems and wasn't sure if they were still a part of the castle," Jenny shrugged as Tess began to braid her hair in a single plait down her back.

Dorian and Jareth stood in the corner of the dining room as they waited for Jenny. "Another good report, subjects are happy and the realm is prosperous. Cheers, uncle." Dorian toasted his small glass of wine to Jareth. "We are fortunate to have such a prosperous realm," Jareth raised his glass in return before taking a long sip. "And you have an heir so you no longer have to worry about leaving the kingdom to me." Dorian added as he refilled his glass. "All very true," Jareth grinned as Jenny made her way into the dining room. "Finally! I thought we might have to eat the lovely table decorations or face starvation," Dorian teased as the three took their seats at the table.

"Looks delicious Sarah," Richard praised as Sarah set the plate before him. "I second that!" Toby smiled as he picked up his silverware. "You're both too kind," Sarah blushed as she took a seat next to Richard. "Have you heard from Jenny?" Toby asked between mouthfuls. "Not recently. I'm sure Jareth's got her scheduled out all day," Sarah assured her brother as he shot her a worried glance. "Jareth sounds like quite the micromanager," Richard muttered as he watched Sarah push the food around on her plate. "If Jenny were here she'd have us a in tears with one of her famous jokes," Toby chuckled as he tried to lighten the mood. "That she would," Sarah agreed, a ghost of a smile touching her lips. "Jenny's got the best punch line delivery I've ever seen! She's a natural comedian," Richard smiled at Sarah as he took her hand beneath the table.

When the meal was finished Toby said his goodbyes and Sarah and Richard cleared the table. "You should call her tomorrow, just to make sure she's doing alright," Richard stated as he dried the freshly washed dishes and stacked them neatly in the cabinet. "I don't want to be a bother," Sarah returned sharply, running a soapy plate under a stream of scalding water before passing it on to Richard. "How is that being a bother? You're her mother for God's sake!" Richard pulled the plate from her hands and gave it a quick dry before slamming it forcefully onto the counter. "If that's all the help you're going to be you can just leave," Sarah snapped and sent him a scathing look. "Sorry," he muttered as she passed him another plate. They continued the pattern in silence until all the dishes were properly cleaned and returned to their proper places in the various kitchen cabinets and drawers.

"I think I'd like to be alone tonight," Sarah admitted as the pair made their way into the living room. "Are you sure?" Richard stepped away and quickly scrutinized her gaze. "I'm not upset with you or anything like that. I just think I need some time alone with my thoughts and no _distractions_ ," she added with a sly smile. "If you're sure that's what you want, who am I to refuse," he gave a strained smile as he gently kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" he turned as he reached the front door. "Yes, please." She gave a short wave as he walked through the door and into the night.

Once she was sure he was gone, Sarah hurried upstairs and sat before her vanity mirror. "Hoggle, I need you," she whispered as she laid her hand against the glass. Instantly a shadow began to form in the corner of the mirror. Sarah spun around as the dwarf materialized before her. "Oh Hoggle!" she cried as she knelt before him ad pulled him into a tight embrace. "Let me go!" he rasped and Sarah pulled away. "You haven't changed a bit," Sarah teased as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "You're wanting to know about Jenny," he sighed and patted her gently on the arm. "How is she?" Sarah pressed as Hoggle handed her a small handkerchief. "Come, sit." Hoggle commanded as he motioned for Sarah to take a seat beside him on her bed. "Jenny's well. She's made friends with Jareth's nephew and the pair of them have taken to explorin' the castle and causing Jareth all sorts of grief," Hoggle smiled in smug satisfaction at the last lines of his tale as Sarah let out a shaky laugh. "She's doing fine Sarah. Ain't nothin' for you to worry about," he patted her arm once more before hopping down from the bed and shuffling to the middle of the room. "And remember, if you should ever need me," he added as he began to fade, "You'll be there. I know. Thank you Hoggle," Sarah sniffed as he vanished back to his own realm.


	5. V

**V**

 _She stood on the edge of the ballroom watching as Jareth sauntered across the room, a smug look of satisfaction etched into his harsh features. He continued forward toward her mother who stood on the opposite side of the ballroom. She could see the hatred burning just beneath her mother's veiled gaze. He reached her in three strides and his arms banded like steel around her waist as they twirled across the ballroom. "You look beautiful in that dress, Sarah," he cooed into her ear, eliciting a shiver from his partner. "Why are you doing this?" she hissed as he continued to twirl her around. "Even Goblin Kings get lonely, Sarah." He sneered as she struggled to pull away. "I hate you!" Sarah snapped as he abruptly released her. "You are such an ungrateful child, what a pity." He clucked his tongue against the roof of his moth as she staggered away. When he reached out to grab hold of her arm once more Sarah began to run. Then came the crash and everything went dark._

Jenny sat on the window seat and watched as the sun began to rise over the Goblin Kingdom. To the west, the fields of grain shone like liquid gold. In the east the tall chimneys of the Goblin City blew out little puffs of grey smoke that floated away on the gentle breeze. To the north lay the dark borderlands of her father's kingdoms. "Impressive, no?" the familiar baritone made her jump. "What are you doing here?" she snapped as she turned to face the intruder. "I thought we might continue our explorations today," Dorian sauntered forward and leaned against the wall to her left. "I thought Jareth wanted to start 'training' today," Jenny stood and pushed past him. "Yes well, he can't 'train' us if we aren't here, now can he?" Dorian raised a sardonic brow as she made her way to her wardrobe. "And how are we going to get out of the castle without being noticed?" Jenny drawled as she laid her clothes out on the bed. "Those clothes will never do," he chided as he hurried over and hung them back in the wardrobe. "Excuse me!" Jenny choked out as she stared at Dorian in disbelief. "We're trying to blend in with the city, not stand out! The whole point is for Jareth not to be able to find us," he explained as he pulled a more traditional ensemble from the wardrobe. "I'll wait for you in the hall," he added as he slipped out the door. "But you still didn't explain how we're going to get out without Jareth seeing," Jenny hissed. "Trust me," Dorian winked as he poked his head around the door before leaving Jenny alone to change.

"Finally! I thought you were going to chicken out!" Dorian sighed in annoyance as Jenny closed the door to her chamber softly. "Let's go before we get caught," she snapped as he took her hand. "What are you doing!" she exclaimed as he drew his other hand over her mouth. "If this is going to work, I'm going to need you to shut up. Now just close your eyes and hopefully everything will go as planned," he said as she reluctantly lowered her eyelids. A moment later she felt a great rush of air as the floor vanished beneath her feet. She tried to scream but Dorian's palm was still clamped securely over her mouth.

"You can open your eyes now, Jenny." Dorian chuckled into her ear as he removed his hand from her mouth. "What the hell just happened!" She jumped away from him and looked nervously around. "Magic," he grinned as he raised his hands in an exaggerated gesture. "No kidding," she inhaled deeply as she laid her hand on her chest. "You look ill," Dorian observed as he took a step forward. "I'm fine just give a little warning next time." She sighed running a hand through her unkempt hair. "Right, well, here we are!" Dorian smiled as he took her arm. "The Goblin City," Jenny breathed as she looked out at the vast expanse of houses and massive stone buildings before her. "What would you like to see first?" Dorian asked as he pulled her excitedly along. "What's the best spot in the city?" Jenny returned as they hurried through the twisting streets of the Goblin City. "How about the royal crypt? All the Goblin Kings, and Queens, have been buried there." Dorian continued forward through a large market filled with various Goblins hawking their wares. "Sounds exciting!" Jenny beamed as they made their way toward the crypt.

Tess was in utter panic when she opened the doors to Jenny's chamber only to find it empty. "Sir Hoggle!" she cried out as she chased him down the corridor just outside the throne room. "Yes," the dwarf sighed heavily as he turned to face the frantic lady's maid. "Jenny. The chamber!" Tess panted as she waved her arms wildly about. "Calm down and explain yourself!" Hoggle snapped as he grabbed hold her wrists. "Jenny's gone! I went up to fetch her for breakfast but when I got to the chamber, it was empty!" Tess sobbed as Hoggle tried to hush her. "Quiet girl! Do you want to alarm Jareth?" Hoggle hissed as Tess hiccupped. "No sir," she managed through her quiet sobs. "Good. Now go up to Jenny's chamber and pretend that she's just overslept." Hoggle commanded and Tess immediately complied, rushing down the corridor to her mistress' chamber. "Damn you Jenny," Hoggle muttered darkly as he stepped into the throne room. "Good morning Hoggle!" Jareth rose from his throne and closed the room to meet him. "Morning Jareth," Hoggle twisted his hands nervously. "Have you seen Jenny and Dorian? I looked in the library but they weren't there," Jareth watched as Hoggle wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. "Is there something wrong Hoggle? You look ill," Jareth knelt before the trembling dwarf. "Uh, no yer majesty, everything's fine. I'll just go and check their chambers." Hoggle sputtered as he turned and hurried from the throne room.

"The royal crypt," Dorian announced as they skid to a stop before a massive marble mausoleum. "And they let you just waltz in and look at the bodies of dead kings?" Jenny raised an eyebrow as Dorian urged her forward. "Why not? I don't know about the aboveground, but here the kings and queens who have died become revered figures. For instance," he paused as he led her through the doors of the crypt and stopped before the first large, gilded tomb. "This is the final resting place of the first Goblin Queen. During her rule the harvests were bountiful so farmers in the realm leave offerings to her to be blessed with a good harvest." Dorian explained as Jenny examined the various offerings placed neatly around the tomb. "So dead kings and queens are like religious symbols?" Jenny asked as they continued through the crypt. "I guess so," Dorian shrugged. "So when Jareth dies what will he be remembered for?" Jenny teased as they passed a group of goblins lying prostrate before a tomb. "Great hair, I suppose. And your mother? What will she be remembered for?" Dorian stopped to face her. "What do you mean? Why would my mom need to be remembered here?" Jenny's eyes grew dark as she took a tentative step away from Dorian. "You didn't know? I thought for sure Jareth would have told you," Dorian watched as confusion spread through her gaze. "He mentioned something about co-regents but I just assumed she forfeited the right to rule when she returned aboveground," Jenny managed as Dorian took her arm and guided her to a bench. "Jenny, your mother is rightful ruler of this realm and she is revered and respected by all the subjects in her kingdom. Sir Hoggle has acted on her behalf on all matters of state since she came of legal age," Dorian explained as Jenny buried her head in her hands. "Why didn't they tell me?" Jenny whispered. "Perhaps your mother thought keeping you away was best," Dorian patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Maybe she was right. Maybe I shouldn't have come, I mean how can I live in a place I know nothing about! Every time you turn around the history changes!" She threw up her hands in frustration. "Dorian, I want to go home." She sniffed as she fought back tears. "Right, we'll go back straight away and you can talk to Jareth about all this," he gave her another pat before she spun out of his grip. "I don't mean the castle! I mean home, my home. Where mom and Toby and Richard are, a place where everything makes sense! Where it's all black or white, a place with no gray area!" She broke down, Dorian reached out to catch her as she slipped to the floor of the crypt. "Alright then, let's get you home. But you know Jareth'll have my head for this," Dorian attempted to humor her as he helped her out of the crypt.

They travelled back through the market, past the vendors and their colorful stalls, until they reached the spot where they had arrived that morning. "Close your eyes, hold tight and hope for the best." Dorian whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her. "Here goes nothing," he muttered as the ground vanished from beneath their feet and they were sucked into the void. Jenny bit her lip, hard, as a myriad of colors danced before her eyelids. "Home," she repeated silently to herself in the hope they would reach it.

"You can open your eyes, Jenny." Dorian gave her a gently shake as she very slowly forced her lids open. "Did it work?" he asked nervously as she scanned their surroundings. "Follow me," she gave a sly smile before dragging him off into the woods. "Jenny!" he protested as they continued onward. "We're nearly there!" she exclaimed as they ran full tilt for a clearing just outside the wood. "Home," she breathed as they came to a halt in the clearing. To the east, Dorian saw what must be Jenny's home. A modest sized farmhouse, puffy clouds of gray smoke floating up from the chimney.

"Jenny?" Sarah stared at her daughter in disbelief. "Hi mom," Jenny gave a small wave as she stepped through the front door. "Jenny?" Sarah repeated as she gently closed the door and turned to face the guilty looking pair standing in her living room. "I know you're probably confused and have a million questions," Jenny started but Sarah held up a hand to stop her. "Does Jareth know you're here?" Sarah fell back into the large armchair in the corner of the room as she furiously rubbed her temple. "No but-" Sarah shot Jenny a silencing glare as she took a long breath. "You mean to tell me that somehow you magically popped from the castle to my yard and you didn't tell your father?" Sarah rose from the chair and took a menacing step forward. "He's only my father by blood," Jenny muttered as Dorian tried to disappear into a corner. "He's your father Jenny and it was wrong of you to come back without letting him know. Now you managed to poof yourself here so you can go ahead and poof yourself back," Sarah snapped, closing the distance between them. "But I don't want to go back!" Jenny protested. "You made a commitment. You promised your father you would spend the summer with him and I won't let you go back on your word," her tone brokered no argument and Jenny hung her head. "Fine," she muttered as Sarah turned to Dorian. "Excuse me," she paused and waited for him to introduce himself. "Dorian," he replied quickly shrinking further into the corner. "Dorian, would you mind stepping outside so I can talk to my daughter in private?" Sarah folded her arms across her chest as he scrambled for the door.

"Well go on, explain yourself." Sarah tapped her foot impatiently as Jenny stared guiltily at the floor. "You didn't tell me," Jenny finally managed, unable to meet her mother's gaze. "Tell you what?" Sarah snapped as she continued to stare daggers at her daughter. "About being queen. You didn't tell me about being queen of a place that shouldn't even exist!" Jenny's voice rose to a shrill shriek as she threw her hands up in exasperation. "I knew you shouldn't have gone there." Sarah unfolded her arms and moved forward to wrap her daughter in a comforting embrace. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jenny sobbed into her mother's shoulder.

"I thought I could manage it without Jareth ever getting curious, obviously that was the wrong choice but we can't go back in time and change it. If you truly don't want to go back, I will talk with Jareth and I'm sure we can figure something out. I know how unfair it must seem that you didn't choose this life and I think if Jareth is truly as changed as Hoggle claims he will give you the choice," Sarah rubbed Jenny's back as the young girl hiccupped and wiped her eyes. "Will you come back with us then?" Jenny asked as she pulled away. Sarah hesitated a moment as she looked into her daughter's wide blue eyes. "Only to sort this out. Then I will come back, I'm not interested in making this a long trip," Sarah responded sternly.


	6. VI

**VI**

"Your majesty! Your majesty!" Tess raced through the halls of the castle desperately trying to reach Jareth as he stormed toward his daughter's chamber. "Where is she!" he roared as he threw open the doors and found the chamber empty. "Please your majesty, if you'll just listen!" Tess pleased as be began tearing apart the room in a vain attempt to find Jenny. "Your majesty, please," Tess squeaked as an inkwell went soaring past her head. "What is it!" he bellowed as he spun round to face her. "It's about Jenny, your majesty. Hoggle found her. She's in the throne room with Dorian," the young maid whimpered as Jareth levelled her with a deathly glare. "Why didn't you tell me this before!" he shot back as he stormed past her. "I tried to, sir," she muttered to herself as she hurried out after him.

"He was in quite a state when he realized you was missin' Jenny," Hoggle shook his head as Sarah held tightly to her daughter's hand. "And he definitely won' be expectin' to see you, Sarah," Hoggle added disapprovingly. "Well I'm sorry I didn't call first!" Sarah snapped as Dorian leaned down to whisper in Jenny's ear, "I can't wait to see the look on uncle's face when he realizes you've brought your mother here." He shot her a sly smile, which she returned with a sharp nudge.

The doors to the throne room flew open as Jareth burst in, a flurry of black fabric and glitter. Tess was close behind but slid to a halt once she saw the woman standing beside Jenny. "I see you haven't changed, still trying to make an entrance," Sarah scoffed as a thousand emotions flitted across the Goblin King's face before they settled back into an impassive mask. "What? No hello for your estranged wife and highly esteemed guest?" Sarah smirked as Jareth took a silent step back. Sarah turned to face Hoggle, who cowered at her side. "Take Jenny and Dorian and find them something to eat, they've had a long day," Sarah instructed as the dwarf bowed before hastily ushering the pair from the room, Tess close at their heels.

"Oh come on, you don't expect me to believe that I have actually rendered the Goblin King speechless," she mocked cruelly as she moved toward him. "What did you do?" he managed in a low growl. "Always so quick to place the blame. What if it was something you did?" Sarah shot back as she came to a stop before him. "Don't play games, Sarah," he snapped, finally finding his voice. "You will explain how Jenny and Dorian disappeared." He stalked around her. "I wish I could but they found me. Whatever happened before they got to my house was obviously enough to scare Jenny so much she wants to leave." Sarah held his gaze as he continued to circle her. "Explain," he barked as she crossed her arms across her chest. "She realized why you want her here and she feels trapped. She wants a choice and I think it's only fair that we give it to her," Sarah stated firmly as Jareth stilled. "A choice? Sarah, you know as well as I that she has no choice. Jenny is our heir, eventually she will have to face her responsibilities and learn how to govern this realm!" Jareth's shouts echoed throughout the throne room. Sarah kept her steely gaze locked on his.

"You are no more a changed man than Hoggle is a prince. I knew you had always been cruel, but this just takes the cake. Jenny didn't choose this life. I didn't choose this life. We all deserve a choice before we are sealed to our fate. Mark my words, Jareth, the more you push her into this role, the farther you will push her away. Then you'll have no one to blame but yourself when she runs from you," Sarah spoke the words in a low but menacing tone before she vanished back into her own realm.

A loud knock at the door pulled Jareth back to reality and he strode toward it, yanking it open. "Uncle," Dorian shuffled uncomfortably s Jareth glared at him. "What did you tell her?" He growled as Dorian stood uneasily just outside the door. "Nothing, I swear! I took her to the Goblin City and royal crypt. I didn't realize she didn't know her mother was queen. Then she demanded that I take her home so I did." Dorian watched as thinly veiled anger flamed in Jareth's gaze. "Pack your things," Jareth ground out as he turned away from his nephew. "What! Uncle you can't be serious!" Dorian cried out, curling his hands into fists at his side. "I expect you out of the castle by first light," Jareth added in a harsh tone. Dorian cast a heated glance in his uncle's direction before storming away.

 _Broken staircases wound up and down the walls of the room. "How you turn my world, you precious thing," Jareth crooned to her mother as Jenny watched the scene unfold from below. "You starve and near exhaust me," he continued s her mother explored the staircases. "Everything I've done, I've done for you!" He accused, shaking his finger at her mother but she would not be moved. "Your eyes can be so cruel! Just as I can be so cruel!" He cried out in a warning but her mother would not heed. "Live without the sunlight, love without your heartbeat," his voice was heavy with emotion but still her mother would not be swayed. "I can't live within you," he resigned in a tortured breath as her mother continued through the maze of staircases in her vain search._

 _Jenny watched as Jareth slipped from view and her mother slid to a stop at the edge of one of the staircase platforms. "NO!" She cried out as her mother stepped over the edge and jumped into the void. Everything began to shake violently as the staircases began to crumble and fall into the void. Jenny tried in vain to hold on but was through violently against the wall. "Jenny," an unfamiliar voice called out through the darkness. "It is time, you must come home. We have waited so long for you, so very long." The voice repeated as it began to fade into the blackness._

Jenny woke from her dream and hurried to her desk to record it in the small journal Richard had given to her. Then, after tucking the journal underneath a stack of linens in the wardrobe, she grabbed a candle from the side table, slipped on her sneakers and a warm sweater and headed for the library.

She slipped silently through the library doors and crept along the bookshelves until she found the shelf containing the books written on the history of the Underground. As she scanned the shelf by the dim light of her candle, she found the once white volume now yellowed with age and pulled. From behind the shelf came a great rumbling as the shelf began to slide slowly away to reveal the passage within. Once the shelf stilled, Jenny pulled her sweater tightly around her shoulders and stepped into the dark passage, the dim candlelight casting eerie shadows across the walls. "Come on feet," Jenny sighed as she started off, the bookshelf rolling shut behind her.

"Something is wrong." Sarah bolted up in her bed as Richard groaned beside her. "What are you talking about?" he muttered turning over and pulling the sheet tighter around his shoulders. "It's Jenny, something is wrong. We have to go!" Sarah hurried from the bed and began frantically throwing on clothes. "Come back to bed!" Richard groaned again as he reluctantly sat up against the headboard. "Not until I'm sure that she's alright. Are you coming or not?" she snapped as she pulled on her sneakers. "Alright, alright," he sighed, moving from the bed to pull on his jeans.

Armed with flashlights, Sarah led Richard away from the farmhouse toward the woods. "Shouldn't we take the car?" Richard called out from behind. "Can't get there by car," Sarah ground out as she continued forward. "What? Sarah where the hell are we going?" Richard shouted as he grabbed her arm and forced her back. "Look I don't have time to explain, you'll just have to trust me." She broke away and hurried off again. Richard gave an exasperated sigh, but followed.

They came to a halt before a mighty gnarled oak with a massive hole in the middle of its trunk. "Sarah, for the love of God! Please tell me where we're going!" Richard panted as he jogged alongside her. "We have to go in there," she motioned toward the hole. "You have got to be kidding me," he muttered incredulously. "I know you think I'm crazy but please just trust me. I promise I'll explain everything when we find Jenny," Sarah looked to him, fear mounting in her gaze. Richard sighed and shook his head but allowed Sarah to lead him into the large hole. Neither uttered a sound as they crawled farther and farther into the darkness.

The deeper they travelled the closer they came to a faint light at the edge of the seemingly endless darkness. "Nearly there," Sarah whispered as she reached out to feel the walls of the tunnel. Richard remained silent, his eyes focused on Sarah's dim outline as she led him onward. The light began to grow brighter and Richard could hear the echoes of bustling city streets. Sarah took his hand and helped him from the tunnel as the two stood side by side just outside the gates to the Goblin Castle.

"Where the hell are we?" Richard stammered as Sarah gripped his hand tighter. "Jareth's house, of course," Sarah chuckled nervously as she pulled him along through the gate and up the palace steps. As they neared the doors, Sarah spotted a cloaked figure hunched over on the top step. "Dorian?" She called out as she neared, instantly recognizing the young man's sharp features. Immediately he stood and approached her. "Mrs. Williams?" He managed, "What are you doing here?" he sputtered as he looked from Sarah to Richard then back again. "Jenny, is she alright?" Sarah grabbed his arms and gave him a violent shake. "I don't know, Jareth ordered me to leave the Goblin Kingdom right after you left. I haven't seen her since," Dorian searched her frantic gaze. "I must see Jareth immediately!" Sarah thrust Dorian aside and pounded on the heavy castle doors. "Hoggle, I need you." She sobbed as she lay her head against the wood.

The doors began to creak and groan as Sarah took a hesitant step backwards into Richard's sturdy embrace. "Sarah? What are you doin' 'ere?" the gruff voice chastised from the open doorway. "Hoggle! Oh Hoggle!" Sarah dropped to the ground before him. "Where's Jenny? Please take me to her!" Sarah managed between sobs. "Jenny's in 'er room, Tess took her up right after you left," Hoggle patted her shoulder softly. "I need to see her. Hoggle, please," Jenny pleaded as Richard moved to stand behind her. "All right, but his majesty will not be 'appy yer 'ere," Hoggle shook his head as Richard helped Sarah to stand.

The trio followed Hoggle through the winding halls of the Goblin Castle. The pale light from his candle making their shadows dance across the walls. "Jenny's room is just ahead," Hoggle announced as the party neared the end of the long corridor. As they came to rest before the door, Hoggle turned and handed the candle to Sarah while he rummaged through his pockets for the key to the chamber door. The dwarf sighed in satisfaction as he pulled the heavy key from his pocket and proceeded to align it with the keyhole on the door.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" the familiar brogue threatened from behind, forcing all four to turn and face the speaker. "I have a right to see her," Sarah snapped back as she stepped around Richard. "Sarah," he warned as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Richard. Jareth can't do anything to me. I'm rightful queen of this realm after all." Sarah pushed his hand away and raised an eyebrow in defiance.


End file.
